Destin perdu
by IMALittleThings
Summary: La pluie faisait rage, bientôt, le tonnerre et les éclairs se mêlèrent à elle. Quelle heure était-il déjà ? Minuit, une heure ? Peut-être même deux. Le temps semblait s'écouler plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le suivre. Où peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? A force de courir, elle en perdait toute notion du temps. Quel jour de quel mois et quelle année était-il ?
1. Prologue

La pluie faisait rage, bientôt, le tonnerre et les éclairs se mêlèrent à elle. Quelle heure était-il déjà ? Minuit, une heure ? Peut-être même deux. Le temps semblait s'écouler plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le suivre. Où peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? A force de courir, elle en perdait toute notion du temps. Quel jour de quel mois et quelle année était-il ? Blessée, elle ne pourra continuer à fuir longtemps. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps pour réussir à les semer. Mais qui étaient-il ? Depuis combien de temps les fuyaient-elle ? Et pourquoi ? Plus elle courrait, plus tout ça perdait son sens. Elle a passé sa vie à courir. Savait-elle au moins encore qui elle était et dans pour quel but elle se battait ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Drops of Jupiter

**NICO :**

Nico Di Angelo était adossé à un mur. Son épée attaché à sa ceinture, son blouson d'aviateur, fidèle à lui-même. **« Tu es sur de ton choix ? »** Le regard distant du fils d'Hadès c'était posé sur Reyna depuis un moment déjà avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à rompre le silence qui c'était installé. **« J'en suis certaine. J'y ai bien réfléchit, et c'est la meilleure des solutions. »** Nico blêmit à ses mots. Elle venait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait faire, et, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. **« Et qui de nous deux veux-tu convaincre ? »** Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un regard. Si l'histoire ne fait que de se répéter, elle venait de perdre à nouveau son foyer, et il venait de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aime. Nico attrapa le bras de Reyna_._ **« Prête ? »** Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, et s'en dire un mot de plus, il l'emmena à l'endroit exacte où elle voulait aller, avant de repartir.

** Deux plus tard.**

Assit sur le mât de l'Argo II, Nico râla un moment avant de redescendre. Il détestait avoir à rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Sa solitude lui plaisait totalement, et il la préférait de loin à la compagnie d'autres êtres vivants. Parfois, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Léo dans sa quête pour retrouver l'irretrouvable. Bien que finalement, le plus étrange, ce soit qu'il s'est lui-même perdu dans l'idée de retrouver ce qu'il avait un jour perdu. Peut-être, finalement, qu'il n'était pas aussi différent de Léo qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Devant la grimace de Nico, quand il fût enfin en bas en compagnie de Léo et son équipage composé d'une moitié de mort, d'une autre d'androïde, le fils d'Héphaïstos ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. **« Hey, mec, faut bien que tu manges un peu parfois. » **Dans un soupire agacé, Nico vint s'installer dans le mess, près de son ami. A l'époque, il y avait des écrans géants qui montrait des images de la colonie des sangs mêlés en directe, mais maintenant, c'était plutôt une suite d'image sans vraiment de sens qui montrait tous les endroits possibles et imaginable où Calypso pourrait être. Nico se perdit vite à la contemplation du paysage pendant que Léo s'attelait à disposer la table. **« Combien de temps ça fait, déjà, que tu l'as cherche ? »** Surprit par la question, Léo se figea. « Deux ans. » Nico posa son regard sur le fils d'Héphaïstos qui sentit entièrement son sang se glacer. **« Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne avec toi ? » « Je t'ai déjà répondu. » « Non. Tu n'as jamais voulu me répondre. » « Parce que tu es le seul à comprendre ce que ça peut faire d'être près à tout pour retrouver quelqu'un et aussi parce que Jason et Piper se sont marié – qu'ils ont surement déjà un gosse – et que Frank n'aurait jamais laissé Hazel venir. » « Je vois. » **Nico ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et son visage lui revint en tête. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas juste à l'oublier ?

**FIN DU PDV NICO.**

**« Stop ! »** Le temps se figea à nouveau. Où était-elle ? Un souvenir douloureux lui revint en mémoire. _' Et qui de nous deux veux-tu convaincre ? ' _La question ne cessait d'hanter son esprit. Et si il avait-eut raison ? Et si elle avait une erreur en partant ? Pour s'en convaincre, elle chercha un moyen de le joindre, en vain. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas son visage avant longtemps. Il lui manquait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais elle avait finit par vraiment s'attacher à lui, et sa présence avait finit par vraiment lui manqué. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il avait finit par devenir très important à ses yeux, voir même trop important. Avant qu'elle ne décide de partir, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait finit par fuir, pour ne plus le voir, lui. La solitude commençait à peser. Bien sur, toute sa vie elle avait été seule, mais avant, elle avait toujours la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Peu importe combien elle s'entêtait, elle avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un pour elle. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait perdu ça ? Quand est-ce qu'elle avait renoncé à tout espoir pour de bon ? Et pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Maintenant, elle était perdu, elle n'avait personne pour venir la sauver.


	3. Chapter 2 : Boulevard of broken dreams

**LEO :**

**« VALDEZ ! Attends ! »** De toutes les personnes que Léo s'attendait à voir, Nico était vraiment le dernier. Pourtant, il avait prévenu de son départ, et n'avait cessé d'en parler. Personne ne l'a écouté. Même Jason et Piper avaient finit par l'oublier. Il était à nouveau seul. Et voilà qu'à dix minutes du départ, Nico Di Angelo vient le voir. Devez-t-il en rire ou en pleurer ? Ces derniers temps, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le fils d'Hadès, qui, étrangement, était le seul à vraiment savoir l'écouter, mais Léo ne pensait pas le voir. Quelque part, Nico continuait de lui faire peur. **« Di Angelo ? »** Léo comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'expression de Nico. Il avait toujours l'air d'aller mal, et il était toujours sombre, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Même si le fils d'Hadès essayait – et réussissait plutôt bien – de le cacher, ses yeux trahissaient une panique et une mélancolie poussant presque à la démence. **« Elle est partie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens te le dire. J'ai l'impression que t'es le seul à me comprendre. Alors je voulais te dire bonne chance. J'espère vraiment que tu réussiras à la retrouver. Je sais qu'on se parle pas trop, tu sais c'est vraiment sincère, j'espère que la prochaine fois que je te reverrai ici, ça sera avec elle. »** Depuis qu'il avait fait sa promesse, personne ne l'avait jamais encouragé. Même Jason lui disait que c'était complètement dingue et qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner. **« Hey man, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »** Léo n'aurait su dire qui de lui ou de Nico en fut le plus étonné, et encore moins pourquoi il lui a proposé, mais à la seconde même où Nico hocha la tête, il comprit que ce n'était pas une erreur.

** Deux ans plus tard.**

Encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Il était sur l'Argo II, Nico a son poste sur son mât, un de ses automates à la barre, et lui appuyer contre la figure de prou. Festus lui répétait encore le même rapport sur la situation. Tout allait à merveille. Puis, il le vu. Aussi grand que son navire. Le monstre. Etrangement, il ne s'intéressait même pas à eux mais à un petit groupe sur des pégases argentés. Les chasseresses d'Artémis. Léo se voyait encore et encore tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider, en vain. Et puis, le monstre disparaissait. Et elles pensaient l'avoir vaincu. Léo, pourtant, leur criait de ne pas baisser leur garde, et qu'il était loin d'avoir disparu. Mais elles ne l'entendaient pas. Personne ne l'entendait. Pas même Nico quand il se jeta par dessus bord après l'avoir vu tomber. Il faut dire que c'est stupide de se jeter par dessus bord pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, non ? Léo alla se pencher au rebord du navire, mais déjà il ne voyait plus la silhouette de son ami. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Nico de faire ça, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? En générale, c'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Mais cette fois, le fils d'Héphaïstos se rendit compte avec effrois et horreur que ce n'était pas un rêve et que si Nico avait sauté, c'est parce qu'il avait reconnu une amie à eux, la fille de Zeus, Thalia Grace.

**FLASH BACK.**

**« En gros, tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune idée d'où on va, de si on réussira et de combien de temps ça nous prendra ? »** _'C'est surement pas la meilleure façon de présenter les choses, mais il a raison.' _**« Ouais, en gros, c'est ça. » **Le fils d'Hadès hocha silencieusement la tête. Parfois, Léo avait du mal à comprendre ses réactions. Un silence s'installa, et le temps que Léo consulte à nouveau l'horizon, Nico avait disparu sur son mât. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis le départ, et la présence de son ami, à ce moment, était encore très difficile à supporter pour le fils d'Héphaïstos. Quelque chose chez Nico était tellement froide et triste qu'il était en opposition totale avec le côté chaleureux et enjoué de Léo. Pourtant, la présence du fils des Enfers était presque devenue rassurante pour le forgeron. **« Pourquoi tu as dis oui ? »** Le regard de Léo scrutait l'horizon, cette question lui ayant échappé. **« Je sais pas trop. Parce que tu as plus de courage que moi, sans doute. Ou parce que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. » **Léo pinot des doigts sur son gouvernail fait de manette de Wii. **« Et… Pourquoi tu as dis oui à Reyna ? » **A peine avait-il posé sa question, que le fils d'Héphaïstos la regrettait déjà. Nico resta silencieux plusieurs heures durant après ça. Seul, accompagné de mort et d'automate, Léo sentit le temps passer de plus en plus lentement. Cinq heures s'écoulèrent avant que Nico ne le rejoigne sur le pont. **« Parce que je l'aime. Et que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Alors j'ai dis oui, parce que parfois, faut sacrifier tout ce qu'on a pour ce qu'on aime. » **Léo hocha doucement la tête et garda le silence. C'était la première fois que Nico se confiait à lui. La première fois que Léo se sentit proche de lui.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**« DI ANGELO ! Je t'en pris, man, ce n'est pas drôle… Tu veux pas sortir de nul part et me faire flipper comme au bon vieux temps ? Aller man, remonte. » **Deux heures c'était écoulé, déjà, depuis le dernier instant où Léo avait vu Nico. L'espoir commençait à le quitter. Quelque part, Léo savait déjà qu'il était surement trop tard pour lui. Si seulement il avait comprit plutôt, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Parce que même si il ne l'avouera jamais, pour lui, à cet instant précis, la douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son frère.


End file.
